Tears Of Us
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: What happens when Bay throws a get together with Wilke,Toby,Emmett,Travis and Daphne and it turns into them being held hostage ? Read to find out I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH HERE ARE THE WARNINGS Cutting , Rape , Hostage , alcohol , character Death , Kind of Incest in a chapter or 2
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guy's i'm Puckleberry4ever this is my first Switched At Birth Fanfiction I hope you like it please Review and Suggest things I love when people do that first here is the info:**

**Title: Tears Of Us**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings: Cutting,Rape,Hostage,alcohol , character Death , Kind of Incest in a chapter or 2 **

**Parings : Not decided for the ending begging is Daphne/Wilke That's all Emmett and Bay are broken up **

**I have warned you if you don not wish to continue turn back now..**

**Just a few questions to start -**

**Who do you want together?**

**Do you think who ever is rapped should be pregnant ?**

**Who do you think should die Travis Or Wilke ? ( Having a hard time deciding )**

**how do you feel about Bay and Toby being close?**

**Btw if you know anyone who would be my beta please message me thanks :)**

**Okay that is all for now please Review love or hate here we go-**

* * *

><p><em>Toby 2nd Pov,<em>

The little get together they had was nice music was blaring everyone was having a good time in the Kennish's basement . Bay thought it was a good idea for everyone to get to know each other a little more so here they were . Toby didn't really want to be here to be honest he'd rather be playing one of his guitars but he would have to live with it. His parents weren't home Daphne's mom and grandmother weren't home either .. He sighs as he watches everyone Wilke had Daphne near the pool table and they were chatting, Emmett and Travis were Playing card games and Bay was in the corner of the room by her self. he walks over with a small smile and stands next to her she was watching Emmett and didn't notice him come up.

" Why don't you go talk to him." He says looking at his younger " Sister." Who turned to look at him for the first time since he walked over.

" We broke up a month ago he cheated on me with your girlfriend." She says with a quite voice .

" I know I don't like him as much as you don't." He says with a sigh and puts a arm around his younger sister and she looks at him with confusion and scoots farther away from him.

" Then why did you insist on inviting him?" Bay question's raising her eye brow .

" To be nice cause he is Daphne's friend ." He said simply looking at Daphne who was laughing at something Wilke said.

" Why aren't you talking to Wilke or something?" Bay questions as he stares over at Wilke and Daphne

" He's talking with his girlfriend I don 't want to bother him." Toby says shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his Jean Pockets.

" This get together isn't really for us it seems like." bay says looking at Toby before he could respond he hears a door open and shut upstairs but no one would be home until tomorrow and he see's Bay heard it to.

" I'm going to go check that out." He says heading towards the stairs and he climbs up them when he hits the basement door he hears voices whispering . He opens the door to come face to face with three masked men and they stop and look at him.

" Who are you?" Toby questions as the men stair and one pulls at a gun

" No one now go back down those stairs now." One of them barks at Toby waving the gun in Toby's face . Toby turns around slowly and walks down with all three guys following him. Everyone stops when they see Toby with the three men.

" looks like we got a party." One says from behind Toby.

**Who are they? **Emmett signs to Toby with a worry glint in his eye's

" What is he doing ?" Barks one of the guys behind him

" He's Death so is the dude next to him and the red head girl." Bay says speaking for the first time since they walked down.

" Okay now we know this all of you give me your cell phones." the tallest one says stepping forward with his gun when no one does he gets angry.

" NOW OR ELSE I WILL SHOT ALL OF YOU." He screams the all hand over their phones

" Thank you now we will play a little game all of you sit on the floor." He says Toby stops before sitting down with everyone .

" Okay Pete go find the money and Jewels me and Frank will take care of these kids." He says calmly to the shortest guy he nods and goes up the stairs.

" Now we will be playing a game everyone does as I say go it?" He asks waving his gun as Daphne tells Travis and Emmett what the man said. they all nod.

" Good now you." He says pointing to Bay and she looks at him with fright in her eyes and scoots closer towards Toby.

" What's your name?" He asks her and she looks down

" bay." She answers quietly and he nods.

" and you what is your name?" He says looking at Toby

" Toby." He says glaring at the man.

" Well Bay and Toby lets begin both of you up to the front." He barks as they get up and walk quickly to the front .

" You two will Kiss." He says simply all of the color Drains from both of their faces . Wilke looks horrified so does Daphne while Travis and Emmett are confused ( BTW the mask you can see the lips)

" No we are brother and sister." Toby says sternly . Right then the guy whacks him across the face with the gun.

" Now will you do this." He barks as Toby holds his Cheek. Toby nods and looks at Bay.

" I'm sorry ." He says looking at her with guilt and he leans in

" Please Don't ." Bay squeaks and the man slaps her as Daphne gasps and Emmett closes his eyes.

" Listen little bitch you either kiss your brother or you can have a one on one kissing session with me." He spats in her face she nods.

" I'm sorry again." Toby says leaning in as Everyone closes their eyes except the man. Toby and Bay's lips touch just for a second and they pull away.

" Longer." He barks as he waves the gun in their faces. Toby takes a deep breath and goes in again the kiss lasts for 15 seconds. Toby pulls away feeling sick he feels like he sexual abused his little sister the girl he loves the most in the world.

" Good Job who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry I did that I promise the next chapter will be better and More then just Bay and Toby promise please review .<strong>


	2. What A Brother Would Do

**Hey Guys Hope you liked my last chapter no reviews or favorites but 1 follower DopeyPixe thank you for your follow :)Please review I need feed back to know if i'm doing any good. I have a few questions still Please answer them:**

**How do you feel about Bay and Toby being close?**

**What couples do you want to happen?**

**Who do you want to die? Travis or Wilke **

**Warning for this chapter : sexual scenes kinda and Incesty stuff**

**Okay please review hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

><p><em>Daphne<em> _ pov,_

" Good Job who's next?" i read the mans lips he had a smirk on his face my scot over towards Wilke he holds my hand and I look over at Emmett and Travis who were looking down. Bay and Toby stood uncomfortably and I look up at the man as his lips move.

" Blondie come up." He says and points at Wilke.

" No please no I beg." I say feeling my heart pound and he smiles at me.

" Okay you come up here then." He says as I read his lips.

_Wilke Pov,_

I stopped and looked at the guy when he said that Daphne can come up and I got up quickly.

" No its fine im going." I say stepping to the front and he smirks at me.

" Okay Blondie what's your name?" He asks as I look away

" Wilke." I reply quietly and look at bay and toby who were still standing quietly and looked at Travis,Daphne and Emmett she was telling them what was going on and they looked frightened.

" I want you to have sex with Bay." He states and I stop and look at him and at everyone else Bay looked like she was going to cry. Daphne looked like she was going to throw up, Emmett was shocked as Daphne signed to him and Travis just shock his head and Toby was yelling at the guy.

" NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS HAPPENING." Toby sneers at him and the guy hits him in the face with his gun again and I see the blood trickle down his chin out of his mouth.

" Now their are choices let's let bay Choose ." He says calmly he sounds like a crazy ass guy what the hell is his problem. Everyone nods and agrees

" Okay Bay you have Four choices or I shot the death guy with the reddish hair got it?" He says and she nods looking down . I look at Daphne and she looks horrified so does Emmett .

" one You can have sex with Wilke, two you can have sex with Red headed guy, Three with me or Four with your lovely brother." He says looking at Bay and she looks down as she starts to think Daphne looks at me with scared eyes and Emmett looks down so does Travis. I look at Toby who was angry.

" Your not touching her." Toby Sneers at The guy..

_Toby Pov,_

I look at he guy and he stares at me and smirks.

" That's why I gave her choices but one way or another one of the girls will do something with me." He says with a smirk I go to launch at him and bay stops me.

" So still three choices Bay . Toby , Wilke or the other guy." He says looking at Bay I felt sick as Bay started to cry

" I don't want to ." She says as she cries

" I'm not Letting Emmett touch her." I say staring at the man

" Oh the deaf guy then that would only be two choices You or wilke." He says staring at me.

" Wilke has a girlfriend." I say and he looks at me with a smirk.

" That leaves you so bay you and Toby?" He asks looking at Bay and she looks at me knowing I have a plan.

" Yeah ." She says quietly . I look at everyone Emmett was staring at me in shock, Wilke looked disgusted , Travis just shook his head , and Daphne was staring at me with a blank expression .

_Bay Pov,_

I agreed I knew he had a plan as he walked over to me and took my hand and started leading me towards the closet.

" Where are you going?" The man asks as we go towards the closet and we turn around.

" To do that in the closet ." Toby replies still gripping my hand

" I thought you knew you had to do it out here." He says with a smirk and I freeze so does Toby I look at everyone they all looked disgusted .

" But we wanted privacy." I squeak out and he looks at me and smiles

" Come on we are all friends here right?" He says with a sadistic smile and my stomach churns .

" That's not fair." Daphne speaks and he points the gun at her

" Shut the hell up." He sneers at her and looks back at me and Toby

" Now come over and go to the couch and start." He says but we both don't move.

" NOW." He screams and we move to the couch and I start to cry as I sit down and Toby hugs me and whispers in my ear.

" i'm sorry Bay i'm so sorry ." He says holding me as I shake as I sob .

" Come on you two." The man says getting impatient Toby looks at him .

" Can I have a condom ?" Toby asks and my stomach turns at the thought of this really happening .

" No just do it already." He says looking at us . I look at everyone all of them had their eyes shut tight except Emmett and the man and Emmett signs to me.

**" It will all be okay." **He says with tears in his eyes

" I know." I mouth back at the boy I once dated and cried some more as he shut his eyes .

" It will be okay Bay." Toby whispers taking of his shirt and I close my eyes as I hear his zipper go down on his jeans.

" Are you going to take your pants off or what?" the man asks impatiently as I open my eyes and look at Toby as I slip off my skirt and close my eyes . I could here Toby pull off his pants and he leans over and whispers in my ear.

" I'm sorry Bay it will be okay." He says as he slips himself inside of me pain shots threw me and I could here the guy whistle I felt sick .. Toby went slow the pain soon stopped and it felt kinda good but it made me sick thinking that I open my eyes and see Toby looking at me and he was fully unclothed I still had my shirt on.

" Are you okay?" He asks I bite my lip and look at him

" Can you go faster ?"

_Toby Pov,_

"Can you go faster?" Bay asks and I look at her with shock but nod and speed up a few minutes later we both had been done and I get off of bay and shake my head and pull on my boxers and pants and cry into my hands as I watch Bay put on her clothes as she looks at me with no emotion and then starts to cry.

" Great job guys." The guy says with a smirk I look at everyone wilke had his eyes open and he looked at me.

" Your disgusting ." Wilke sneers at me and I don't even deny it as I look at Emmett who was shaking his head and Daphne who looked sick and Travis who just stared at me.

" I know." I say weakly as a reply and put on my shirt and look at bay who had all her clothes on now and way crying.

" Okay enough you two I just got a text from my bud's they got everything they were looking for so their joining us." The guy says and I look at him with disgust .

" Your a monster." I say to him and he smirks

" so are you Toby with what you just did you should of just let it be Emmett but no you wanted to fuck your sister ." He sneers at me and chuckles bitterly.

" No I was protecting her." I say weakly

" Sure you were Toby now go sit down Bay stay up here someone tell Emmett he's up next."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was a sad horrible chapter please review please no hate over the toby bay thing but please give me feed back hope you liked it.**


	3. Bloody and Broken

**Hey Guys im back already just love writing for this story hope to get more Reviews,Favorites and follows Thank you DopeyPixie for my first review your great to talk to and there will be less Toby and Bay this chapter I have some questions -**

**How do you feel about the Toby and Bay thing?**

**What couples do you want? **

**How do you want Toby to deal with the after math?**

**okay please answer and Review Love or hate my lovely people here are the warnings for this chapter-**

**Warnings: Rape and violence**

**Hope you like this chapter guys here it is** -

* * *

><p><em>Bay Pov,<em>

" Sure you were Toby now go sit down Bay stay up here someone tell Emmett he's up next." The man says and I freeze as I watch Daphne tell Emmett to go up he nods and gets up as he walks by Toby he grabs his arm and starts to sign.

**" Why didn't you let her choose me?" **I watch Emmett sign at Toby .

**" You cheated on her I wasn't going to let you touch her again."** He signs back angrily

**" Well it would be better then her brother." **He signs back my eyes water at the memory .

**" I did what was best for her." **He signs at Emmett with anger .

**" Your sick Toby ." **Emmett signs walking to the front where the man smirks .

" Can you tell him what im saying and tell me what he says ?" The man asks I nod.

" You have four choices to." He says and I sign that to Emmett and he nods . The two other guys walk down the stairs at that moment and he greets them.

" Pete and Frank nice of you to join us we were just going to start with Emmett." He says to the to guys and they both nod.

" okay your going to cut whatever we want in one of these people Wilke,Bay, other guy,or toby ." He says to me I gulp and sign it to Emmett.

**" What would happen if I don't ?" **Emmett signs and I look at the guy.

" What would happen if he didn't do it?" I ask and the guys smirks

" Tell him I will have my way with you." He says with a smirk and I gulp and sign it to Emmett and his eyes go wide.

**" Toby." **Emmett signs and my heart sinks and I look at the man.

" He picked Toby." I say chocking on the words the man nods and I look at Toby with sorrow and he looks at me with that " It will be fine expression ."

" Okay pete go get my knife from my bag and Frank go over near the basement entry ." He orders them and they do as told when Pete comes back with the knife he hands it to Emmett with a smile.

" Okay Bay tell Emmett he has to write pedophile on Toby's Chest." He says I feel myself start to cry and sign it to Emmett he nods and looks at Toby who comes to the front by himself.

" Im doing this so your okay." He says looking at me and I nod.

_Emmett Pov,_

I look at the Knife in my hand and sigh I don't want to hurt any body but im not going to hurt bay or let her get hurt.

**" Is he Ready?" **I sign to Bay who was staring at her " Brother " She nods and goes to sit down.

**" Lets do this." **Toby signs to me as he lays on the floor and lifts up his shirt everyone was staring at me. I carve the first letter as fast as I can and I see Toby wince his blood was on my fingers I look at Bay as I continue . She was crying so was Daphne Wilke had his eyes closed and Travis just stared at me. I got down two the last letters and look at Toby he had his eyes closed I could see he was in pain I look at the knife and it was bloody so was my hand I felt sick. I carve the last to letters and get up. I hand the man the knife and go sit down feeling sick.

_Toby Pov,'_

I watch Emmett go sit down I was in so much pain and I watched as Daphne came over and whipped of the blood of my chest with some type of cloth and Bay cried.

" Okay guys calm down now someone tell the red head its her turn." The man says .

" Its your turn ." I say looking at Daphne she nods and stands up and walks up to the man.

" What are my choices ?" I hear her ask as I try to stand up.

" Oh first what is your name?" He asks staring at her

" Daphne." She replies reading his lips as I walk over towards where I was sitting.

" Oh you don't have a choice this time we already pick something special for you and Bay." He says eyeing Bay and my heart sunk no.

" What do we have to do?" She asks frightened as Bay walks towards the front .

" Well sweet heart my friend Pete is going to show you in the closet ." He says to Daphne as the Paul guy walks over and Wilke gets up and starts yelling.

" NO DONT DO THIS." He screams at them and they laugh at him and the guy points the gun at him.

" Wilke go sit down or I shot you ." He says and Wilke doesn't sit down and the shot is fired and Wilke falls Daphne screams and I crawl over to Wilke he was shot in the stomach and I put pressure on the wound.

" Now Pete take Daphne in the closet." I hear the guy say he hands the pete guy a condom and I hear Daphne's pleads as he drags her in the closet no one moves I watch as Bay cries more and try to stop the bleeding.

_Daphne Pov,_

The man Pete throws me in the closet and turns on the light so I can see him talk.

" Clothes off now." He says I cry

" Please my boyfriend you guys shot him." I cry and Pete slaps me hard across the face .

" Listen Bitch clothes off now." He sneers I do as him told and he licks his lips as I take off my clothes.

" Please don't do this." I cry and he slaps me.

" Shut up Bitch." He says to me and he turns off the light I feel him turn me around and put him self inside of me.

" Please no." I cry and he just goes faster not paying attention to my pleads.

_Bay Pov,_

I cry as Wilke bleeds on the floor and we all hear Daphne's screams except Travis and Emmett of course but Emmett tries to get up and the guy points the gun at him so he sits down.

" Tell Daphne I love her if I don't make it." Wilke says to Toby

" You will make it." Toby tells him

" Bay its your turn." The man says to me and my eyes go wide

" My turn for what ?" I ask frightened

" Oh don't be scarred you will have much more fun with me then your brother." He says with a laugh and I look at Toby.

" Please don't do that to my sister." Toby pleads with the man.

" isn't Daphne your sister to?" The guy asks and Toby nods

" Well you play favorites but I want to see Bay naked again." He says creepily and I feel myself get more frightened .

" Not with you." Toby says and I stare at him.

" Then with who?" The man asks and toby signs for Emmett to come over and hold the cloth on Wilke's wound.

" Me." Toby says walking up to me I look at him .

" fine whatever your still a pervert either way." The guy says with a smirk and Toby looks at me .

" Come on ." Toby says grabbing my arm.

" Don't touch me." I scream at him and he looks shocked

" Would you rather him touch you." Toby whispers in my ear

" I don't want anyone touching me I already lost my virginity to my brother." I sneer at him.

" I did this to protect you." He says harshly and I stare at him.

" I had other choices ." I say quietly

" I know." He says calmly

" Why did you make me pick you then?" I cry

" I'm sorry." He says looking down.

" Your not touching me ." I say and the man interrupts

" Then I will." He says and I feel my heart sink put Emmett must of been reading everyone's lips because he stands up and starts to sign.

**" I'll do it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it please answer my question and Please review love or hate I need my feed back Also I love suggestions :) Bye until next time.<strong>


	4. Burns

**Hey guys how are you? I hope you all are good and I hope you are liking my story so far you will see some Travis in this chapter finally :) .. So Ya I still only have 1 review *sighs* But I have 2 followers Thank you to MikeShinodaFan1 For being my second follower Before I start I have some questions-**

**What couples do you want ?**

**How do you want bay to deal with the after math?**

**How do you want Toby to deal with the after math?**

**Warnings : Sexual scene and Violence **

**Please Review and answer my questions so I know if im doing any good here is Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p><em>Toby Pov,<em>

**" I'll do it." **Emmett signs and I look at him with a blank expression

**" Your not touching her." **I sign back angrily and look at Bay who was looking at me with hurt eyes.

**" Then what do we do then your not touching her again." **He signs with fury in his eyes

" Come on make a decision ." The man says getting impatient and I look back at Emmett

**" Your not touching her I wont let you hurt her again." **I sign and turn to Bay but Emmett grabs my arm and makes me look at him.

**" You already hurt her your her brother you had sex with your sister." **He signs with disgust and I look down and shake my head.

**" I did it because I love her and didn't want to see her hurt." **I sign with tears stinging at my eyes

**" Your sick Toby when you love someone you don't do that." **He signs and I don't even sign I just start to yell at him.

" Don't ever question my love for my sister ever." I say in his face. Bay puts her hand on my chest so I don't punch Emmett in the face.

" so what are you doing Bay?" I ask and look at her.

" I pick Emmett." She says quietly.

" Don't do this." I say in a begging tone

" What other choice do I have?" She says looking at me with a hurt expression.

" I don't know just not him." I say and she glares at me Emmett stares emotionalist .

" Toby just stop ." She says in a begging tone.

" I did that because I love you your my little sister I didn't want you to get hurt ." I say quietly she stares at me but takes Emmett's hand and takes him towards the couch not paying any mind to me. I look at Travis who was holding the cloth over Wilke's wound.

**" how's he doing ?" **I sign but before he can answer I feel someone grab me from behind and drag me to the couch where Bay was laying down and Emmett had his shirt off.

" Your going to watch with me." The man says to me

" I cant ." I say feeling sick I look towards the closet door as it opens and Daphne comes out bloody and bruised .

" your watching to." He says dragging her to sit next to me as she looks down with no emotion in her face.

" What If I don't watch." I say looking at the guy and he smiles at me.

" i'll shot you." He says simply

_Bay Pov,_

I watch as Daphne sits down I was horrified at all the blood and bruises on her body I watch the guy Paul walk out of the closet and smile and The Frank guy was in the corner watching everyone was watching Toby had to watch the thought made me sick.. I saw Wilke spitting up blood how could one get together turn into a nightmare I wish I never planned this.

**" You Okay?" **Emmett signs as I lay on the couch he was shirtless I felt sick again this is all to real..

**" Do you think im okay? " **I sign back and he shakes his head.

" Come on guys we don't got all day hurry up or I shot Toby." The guy sneered I closed my eyes I hate this night , I that these men, I hate everything about this night and most of all I hate the color red there is to much red everywhere . I feel Emmett shake my arm.

**" You Ready?" **He signs when I open my eyes and I nod I breath in everything and everyone seemed quite I heard his zipper unzip it was all to familiar from the sound of Toby's Zipper earlier and the thought made me sick.

_Emmett Pov,_

I watch Bay close her eyes as I slide my pants off I look over at Toby he looked like he was going to be sick that's they way I felt seeing him and Bay. I pull Bay's underwear down slowly even though I want to get it done and over with I know this is causing so much discomfort to Bay so I want to get it done . I slide into her slowly I feel her squirm under me I closed my eyes and went at a normal pace until I got more comfortable and went faster until we both came. I open my eyes and get off of Bay and she just looked away she looked ashamed I pull up my pants and zip them up and sit next to Bay waiting for the man's next instruction .

_Toby Pov,_

I felt myself vomit a little as Emmett sat there next to bay and she just looked lost like she wasn't really there. I put my hand on my shirt near my chest forgetting that Emmett carved Pedophile in my chest as It stung.

" Okay People its 4:00 Am we are leaving out at 9:00 am five hours and two well three people who still haven't had their turn but one cant do much so someone tell the one guy he is up." The man speaks as Bay puts back on her pants .

" Bay go tell other guy its his turn and someone can handle Wilke I don't care who." The man says as Bay walks towards Travis and Wilke I follow so I can Takes Travis's place .

Travis_ Pov,_

I watch Bay walk up to me I have a feel its my turn as Toby takes my place of holding the cloth over Wilke's wound he's going to die I just know it and I cant do nothing about it I may not of liked him but I don't want him dead.

**" Its your turn." **Bay signs I nod as she talk to the man.

**" What are My choices?"** I sign back and wait for a answer as the guy tells her her eyes go wide.

**" Four choices you have to burn one of the four choices with a liter Me,Toby,Emmett or Daphne." **She signs to me and my eyes go wide I had to think Toby already had Pedophile carved in him and Bay has had so much happen to her and Daphne was Rapped And Emmett Barley anything had happened to him.

**" Emmett." **I sign and her eyes go wide so do Emmett's he looks hurt as the man drags him over to me and lays him on the floor holding his arms so he doesn't move I hated all of this this whole fucked up situation . The guy hands me a litter he points to Emmett's arm and I light the liter and I move it onto Emmett's skin the burning flesh smelled horrible but Emmett's facial expression was worst.

_Bay Pov,_

the burning flesh smell was horrible it made me sick Emmett was crying as Travis put burn marks on his arm until the guy made him stop and smiled .

" This is going to be fun Toby its your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Its officially Toby's Turn next I wonder what's going to happen hope you liked this chapter please Review love or hate until next time love you guys bye :)<strong>


	5. Finally

**Hey guys i'm back I have 3 reviews improvement :) Yes I understand how sick this story is if you don't like it then don't read I have the warnings. and all so what the hell is people's problem its not like I rated t and didn't warn you guys about any of the content -_- So really i'm sorry im ranting it just upsets me how people are like that. If you don't like any of the subjects or feel uncomfortable around those type of things THEN DONT FREAKING READ THIS.. I'm trying and like it pisses me off I put all this time and effort into this and get downed for it well whatever im still writing this story.. Okay enough of that Thank you for my 1 favorite and 2 follows guys :) Here are some questions-**

**How do you want Bay to deal with the after math?**

**How do you want Toby to Deal with the after math?**

**Should Daphne be pregnant ?**

**Please answer and review my loves here is chapter 5-**

* * *

><p><em>Toby Pov,<em>

" This is going to be fun Toby its your turn." The man says staring at me I sigh and stand up.

" Lets get this over with." I say looking towards the window I could see the sun was slowly rising.

" Here ." He says handing me a knife the same Knife Emmett used on me.

" What do I do with this?" I asked with confusion I looked at Bay who was sitting near Daphne who was holding the cloth over wilke's wound and Travis was arguing with Emmett I could tell by their facial expression's .

" Cut your self ." He said with a crazed look in his eyes .

" No ." I say shaking my head and his creepy smile turns to a frown.

" I'll finish off Wilke if you don't." He says pointing the gun towards wilke who was covered in blood and was coughing it up. I heard Bay and Daphne scream as he pointed it towards wilke .

" Where?" I ask looking down at the knife

" Your wrist and make it quick we have to get out of here." He says as I look at him. I Hold the knife towards my wrist I see my blue and purple veins I stop and look around for a second with a sigh and put the metal to my wrist and slide it across.

_Daphne Pov,_

I Watch as I hold the cloth on Wilke's wound I see Toby slide the sharp knife across his wrist he didn't even wince as he stared at the blood. I hated the smell of blood it was horrible I was covered in it and the blood seeping from Toby's wrist didn't make it any better as I felt myself vomit a little. The guy smiles at Toby and points to Toby's other wrist and Toby doesn't wince as he does it almost like he's numb as he watches the blood poor out of his wrist. The guy looks are way and points the gun near Wilke and my heart stops.

" Please Don't ." I scream as his finger presses on the trigger.

" I'm sorry sweet heart this is how it will end then I will leave." He says as I read his lips and Toby was screaming at him but he didn't notice his finger presses on the trigger and he shots wilke I was to stunned to scream as his blood splattered on me all over my face all I could feel was tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Bay Pov,_

I was sitting near Daphne when the guy shot Wilke his blood got on me and I was shocked.

" WE HAD A DEAL." Toby screamed at the guy as he dropped the knife as his wrist were still gushing blood.

" Shut up Frank Paul get the money and Jewels we are leaving i'll wait until you guys get all the Money and jewels to go up make sure they don't call anyone until we are gone." He says as the two guys grabs bags and run upstairs .

" Nice meeting you guys it was fun playing this game." He says with a smile

" Your sick." I say to him as Daphne sobs on Wilke's limp body.

" Whatever Princess well bye." he says running towards the stairs and leaves .

" Bay call 911." Toby constructs me I get up and run to the basket where the phones were. I get my phone and dial the number.

**911 **me

**911 what's your emergence ?**

Me and my friends we were held hostage one of use was rapped , One of use is dead and the rest are injured.

**Mam what is your name?**

Bay Kennish

**We are sending the police and ambulance to your house right now.**

Thank you..

I hang up the phone and look at Toby.

" Its over their on their way." I say with a smile of relief he nods and sits nest to Daphne trying to comfort her as we hear the sirens. The police and paramedics rush down to the basement.

" Good Lord." The first cop who came down says as he see's everyone all bloody and busied. The paramedic gets Wilke's body out in a body bag as Daphne sobs . They Get Toby in a ambulance right away to get his wrist check out and everything, Daphne is rushed in next, Emmett was after her and me and Travis were being driven by a cop since we were the leased injured . I go up the stairs and out the door there was caution tape everywhere and News Reporters.

" Where are my daughters and son." I hear a familiar voice say from behind and I turn to see my dad yelling at a cop as Travis gets in the cop car.

" Dad." I say looking at my farther John Kennish his eyes soften at the sight of me and he walked over to me.

" Oh Bay." He tries to say but before he can say anything I start to hug him and cry.

" Wilke is dead." I say as I cry

" Daphne was rapped." I say with another sob as he held me in his arms.

" Its okay ." He says hugging me.

" No its not." I cry the police officer who was going to take me to the hospital walks over .

" I'm taking her." My dad says leading me towards his car where my mom was.

" Bay what happened?" My Mom asks as I climb in the back seat .

" Wilke is dead, Emmett is burned on his arm, Daphne was rapped, Toby was cut a lot of times and my innocence was token." I say as the tears roll down my cheeks as they drive to the hospital in silence. When we get there I go in with my dad my mom calls Regina and Angelo.

" Bay Kennish." The nurse calls five minutes later my mom still wasn't in so my dad goes back with me.

" How are you?" The nurse asks trying to be polite as we walk in the room.

" Can we just get this done and over with." I say running my fingers threw my hair.

" Yep first where running a rape kit."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what do you think will happen next? Hope you like the story so far and their will be more Emmett and Daphne next Chapter I promise but their will be slight Toby and Bay not to much Travis.. Please review guys :)<strong>


	6. Hospital

**Hey guys Yes the torcher is finally over ! Like I said you will see Emmett and Daphne this chapter and Bay and Toby ... I have 3 reviews , 3 favorites and 2 followers thank you guys :) Hope you guys are enjoying this ! First I have a few questions**

**How do you want Bay to deal with the after math?  
><strong>

**How do you want Toby to deal with the after math?**

**How do you want Daphne to deal with the after math? **

**Please answer :) also Review Please ! my loves hope you like this chapter -**

* * *

><p><em>Bay Pov,<em>

" Yep where first running a rape kit." The nurse says looking at her clip board my eyes go wide.

" Their is no need I wasn't raped ." I say quickly and my dad stares at me.

" Bay how about I go get your mom if your more comfortable with that." He says looking at me as the nurse waits for a answer.

" But I don't need a rape kit." I sigh knowing I wasn't going to win this fight.

" Your doing the rape kit that's final and im getting your mother ." He says sternly walking out the door and the nurse looks at me with sympathy in her eyes.

" It's not that bad." She says her blue eyes boring into my brown eyes.

" I wasn't raped ." I say looking away from her stare.

" Something happened and you will have to tell the police they are already in the lobby." She says as I look down.

" I already kind of told what happened their was three of them , they broke in, played some sick game , Killed my friend , had my brother cut, my ex boyfriend was burned and my sister was rapped." I say avoiding her questioning eyes.

" Something clearly happened you have a few bruises and scraps and your kind of jumpy." She says as I look into the hallway waiting for my mom.

" Yeah I got hit that's it ." I say wanting her to stop talking. She shuts up as my mom walks in.

" what did angelo and Regina say?" I ask my mom

" They are on their way now." She says with a small smile.

" where's dad?" I ask looking towards the hallway.

" Went to see Toby ." She says I look down shaking my head thinking about how he will react when DNA comes back..

" Okay Ms. Kennish lets get your rape kit down." The nurse says leading me towards the door.

_Toby Pov,_

I laid on the hospital bed with my eyes closed as they clean the cut on my chest they already sewed up my wrist the stinging in my chest was unbearable. I hear the door open and someone walks in.

" Hey Toby." I hear someone say as I open my eyes to see my dad standing near the doctor.

" Hi ." I reply weakly and close my eyes again cause the light in the room was bright.

" What happened to you?" My dad asks with a sigh forgetting the doctor was their before I can reply the doctor interrupts .

" Sorry to interrupt but I was just going to tell you your staying over night and just to warn you that cut is pretty deep i'll be back." The doctor says walking out of the room.

" Who did that to you?" My dad asks staring at me as I open my eyes again .

" I don't want to talk about it." I say with a sigh turning away from him I was so tired.

" You will have to when the cop questions you." He says from behind me.

" How's bay doing?" I say changing the subject.

" Well your mom is with her right now she's taking a rape kit." My dad replies and my eyes snap open this isn't good.

_Daphne pov,_

I was getting my rape kit done waiting for my mom to get here to be honest I just wanted to sleep I was tired and my face was red from crying so much I miss Wilke... He shouldn't be dead he should be alive its all my fault he got shot for trying to help me. The interpreter in the room was trying to get my attention by shaking my arm.

" **Your mom has**** arrived "** The guy says once she gets here he was aloud to leave .. I look to see the doctor talking to my mom and she looks at me.

**" Daphne are you okay ?"** My mom asks walking up to me and running her finger threw my hair comfortably.

**" No."**I sign back with more tears forming in my eyes.

**" What** **Happened? "** She signs and I look at the doctor who was walking out of the room with a clip board .

**" We had a get together Me, Bay , Toby, Wilke , Travis and Emmett and it went horribly wrong." **I sign not ready to give up any details yet im not ready to talk about the night mare..

**" I'm so sorry this is all my fault." **My mom signs back with a frown .

**" It's not ."** I sign back quickly trying to make sure my mom doesn't feel like its her fault I don't think its anyone's fault but those guys..

_Emmett Pov,_

I was sitting in the hospital bed the doctor just got done cleaning out my burns.. My Mom was sitting by my bed with the the interpreter guy as she talked to the doctor ..I watch the door open to see a guy in a cop uniform who was muscular and taller then me with floppy dark brown hair and a brunet cop shorter then me next to him.

**" These cops have some questions for you." **The interpreter signs to me as my mom walks out to give some privacy . I nod as the interpreter talks to them.

**" These are Oficers Lily Gates and Anthony Padilla ." **The interrupter signs to me ( BTW I DO NOT OWN THE ANTHONY CHRACTER THAT IS ANTHONY FROM SMOSH)

**" Nice to meet you." **I sign with a fake smile while looking at them. I watch them say something to the interrupter .

**" What happened?"**

* * *

><p><strong>kind of a cliffy this chapter kind of sucked but yeah please review and answer the questions..<strong>


End file.
